


Trick or Treat

by queerioes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, feeling the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Sasha receives a real treat at the Jeager's. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyKinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/gifts).



The chilly wind cut through the streets, blowing leaves and rustling everything that wasn’t anchored down. Sasha raised her hand trying to calm her hair caught in the gust, while keeping track of her two young siblings. A short hunter clad with bow and arrow was followed by a mischievous little boar, both arguing over how to divvy up their Halloween loot.

“I want the big chocolate bar from the old lady! She liked my hunter costume best”, the young girl said.

“Nuh-uh! She liked my boar better. Plus, she handed  _ me  _ the candy bar first”, the boy argued.

Sasha sighed, but had to laugh at her family’s energetic affinity for eating. She took these two out every year for trick-or-treating, usually dressing up with them, but decided to forgo the costuming this year. Converse and jeans were just more comfy and required less work. That left more time for hunting down the best houses for candy anyways. Not to mention Connie, her ‘bff’ and awesome costume partner in crime had come down with the flu on that All Hallows Eve. She just couldn’t bring herself to dress up as a potato without her steak making the candy rounds with her.

“C’mon you two! Don’t you want to work  _ together _ to get  _ even more _ candy?” Sasha grinned and threw the cease fire proposal at them.

“Yea!” both yelled in unison.

_ Twins _ . Sasha laughed and skipped off down the street with the two kids in tow.

House after house, they worked through the neighboring cul-de-sacs, each twin holding a fat sack of candy, and even Sasha herself working up a small hoard of treats. All three were pretty pleased with themselves and were thinking about where to head next when Sasha overheard a couple of kids she recognized from school, talking loudly about a big costume party. Lots of the big homes held really fancy Halloween parties, which always attracted the trick-or-treaters, as they gave out the really nice candy.

Sasha eavesdropped on the conversation in passing and recognized the hosting family - the Jeager’s. A senior brother and sister duo at her high school, Eren and Mikasa, were the Jeager kids. The guy, Eren, was in a couple of her classes. He knew Connie, Sasha recalled, and though the dude could get pretty loud, and constantly got into scuffs with this one other guy at school, he was pretty subdued when it came to his sister. Mikasa was something else, though. Sasha had talked to her on occasion with overlapping social circles. Mikasa was smart, athletic, cool,  _ absolutely gorgeous _ …

Sasha shook her head to clear it. She felt like this party was a good chance for amping up their candy haul, and maybe also talking some more to Mikasa. The latter thought lit a fire under Sasha’s ass. It was settled - they should go check out the Jeager’s Halloween party. If Sasha remembered correctly, the house was in an area just a few streets over from their current location. She wrangled up the twins and they trekked over to that neighborhood.

When they got to the Jeager’s home, Sasha realized she hadn’t actually been over there before. It was  _ huge _ . They must’ve been a fairly loaded family, but then again the father  _ was  _ some sort of specialty doctor. There were masses of people inside and outside of the home. It was like swarms of people had come to attend this thing, or crash it much like Sasha and her two siblings.

“Sasha!” someone yelled from the front yard.

Sasha scanned the lawn for where the voice was calling from, and her eyes landed on a short, blond kid. Armin, a classmate from school, was crossing the front lawn to come talk to her. Armin was in one of Sasha’s more difficult classes and had helped her more times than she could keep track of. Without his tips, she definitely wouldn’t be passing.

All smiles, Armin came over to greet her. He had just gotten there himself and suggested that they could go in together. Sasha shuffled a bit, wondering if she would get bounced at the door without an invitation, especially with her siblings chained to her. Without missing a beat, though, Armin patted her shoulder and explained that Eren and Mikasa welcomed everyone, and that they weren’t really the ‘invitation’ types anyways. He cheerfully looked at Sasha and over to the twins, reassuring her it was fine. That eased Sasha’s ‘party crasher’ worries a bit, and they all turned to head into the party. Looking at Armin’s clothes, Sasha noted that he wasn’t sporting a Halloween costume either. She wouldn’t stick out too much in that regard.

The party was hopping in every room from what she could tell. They walked into a massive entrance hall that then split into a grand staircase in front and rooms off to both sides, filled with people, music, and chatter. Right in front of them stood a large entryway table holding giant bowls of candy. Sasha could hear the twins drooling over the Halloween Valhalla before them.

“Oh Mikasa! Eren!” Armin called as the two were walking towards them from a nearby room.

“Hey Armin! Glad you stopped by!” Eren came over to greet Armin with a familiar fondness.

Armin went about reintroducing Sasha and her siblings, though Eren remembered her.  

“Yea! You and Connie are always hanging out. Where is he anyways? Dude loves to eat. You’d think this is his kind of holiday.” Eren knew Connie well Sasha thought amused.

“He got stuck with a nasty case of flu, so he will be skipping the gluttonous festivities”, Sasha jested.

“Ah- too bad. Well, make sure to take some extra candy back in his stead.” Eren was offering extra candy to Sasha - for Connie, of course - but he  _ was  _ offering it to her. Cue the Braus salivary glands. 

Armin shuffled forward sliding next to Eren, and Eren looked over at him with a kind smile. Sliding his arm around the shorter boy’s waist, Eren and Armin smiled at them and disappeared together among the partygoers.

“I’m glad Armin was able to make it. It’ll keep Eren happy all night.” Mikasa watched with a relieved expression as the two boys walked off.

“O-oh. That’s good then.” Sasha managed out. She wasn’t typically this nervous. She knew Mikasa, and there was nothing to be intimidated by.

Mikasa leaned on her knees to come eye level with the twins. “I think there are some younger kids here checking out the candy bar in the other room. Feel free to wander as you like here.”

The twins looked at her like she was a genie offering to grant them their wishes. Thanking her, they ran off into the other direction like bats out of hell. That left Sasha and Mikasa alone.

“I hope you don’t mind. I figured they would already be loading up on sugar.” Mikasa said.

“Oh yea, they’ve definitely been eating as we trick-or-treated tonight”, Sasha laughed.

Mikasa hoisted herself to sit on the edge of the big candy table and patted a place on it for Sasha to join her. Sasha felt a big, happy grin plaster itself to her face, which may have been the cause for a tiny smile to appear on Mikasa’s lips, as well.

They chatted over school, classmates, homework, sports, even their interests. There was so much more to Mikasa that Sasha was learning while sitting on the candy table, both popping the smaller hard candies and chocolates over conversation. Sasha began to understand why she was getting sweaty palms and tongue-tied around Mikasa or why her stomach would rumble like it was hungry when she wasn’t. Mikasa was special to her, and what she was feeling was nervousness, butterflies over this gorgeous, amazing girl.

Both laughing and chatting pleasantly, Sasha’s stomach let out another ominous growl. She leaned into herself, trying to quiet the rumbles when she looked up to see a thin chocolate Pocky sticky hovering in front of her nose. Mikasa was offering her a single Pocky stick, but not quite like you would typically offer someone one. She could’ve just handed the box out to her, but Mikasa was holding it in front of her face, up to her mouth, ready to be eaten, like…like… Mikasa was  _ feeding  _ it to her.

Sasha stared at it agape.  _ D-did Mikasa want her to take it from her by her mouth? _

As if reading her mind, Mikasa nudged it a bit forward and just barely touched it to Sasha’s lips. There was a slight blush rising to Mikasa’s cheeks, and Sasha could definitely feel the heat rising to her own face. They stared at each other, the chocolate cookie tip lightly pressed to Sasha’s lips. Mikasa held it very steady. Very slowly Sasha opened her mouth and let Mikasa gently push it past her lips. Sasha munched down on it, while Mikasa continued to hold it. It was sweet.

Sasha took the rest of the cookie stick and finished it off silently, eyes glued to the floor. Her head shot back up when she heard Mikasa digging in the wrapper for another one. Mikasa had a very peaceful and content look about her as she retrieved the next piece of Pocky. Sasha was definitely eighty shades of crimson over it all, but as Mikasa lifted the next piece up to her, she took it without hesitation, making tiny little crunches until the she had eaten the whole thing. 

Sasha watched Mikasa dig out another stick silently and offer it up to her. Mikasa pressed its tip to Sasha’s lips, but this time, she didn’t eat it right away. Sasha was making a bold move, but an intentional one - she  _ wanted  _ to do this. She held the Pocky between her lips and looked at Mikasa. Not moving, Sasha held her chin out a bit, subtly gesturing to Mikasa to bite the other end.

Sasha nearly dropped the Pocky when Mikasa leaned forward to bite the other end. They sat there, nearly eye to eye with only the cookie separating them. Mikasa took a small bite and then another one. She was getting closer to Sasha’s face, so Sasha did the only rational thing she could do in a moment like this - she closed her eyes and took a massive bite of the cookie, which landed her lips  _ right  _ on Mikasa’s.

Neither girl moved, but let their lips pressed together. Mikasa’s lips were warm and soft. Sasha thought that those lips might have been one of the sweetest things to ever touch her own. She leaned back, smiling at Mikasa. Careful, thoughtful fingers brushed over Sasha’s cheek and held her chin delicately. Sasha watched Mikasa, wondering what she was thinking.

Mikasa leaned in and asked, “Trick or Treat?”

Without hesitation, Sasha gave a very genuine answer. “Treat.”

Mikasa leaned in pressing their lips together once more, this time without the aid of the Pocky. They kissed gently, feeling the other girl’s lips, touching tongues, and exploring the other with great interest. It was meaningful, yet playful, a perfect mix of the two of them. That evening, it was quickly obvious that they could  _ both  _ feel a real connection and attraction, and clear that they both only wanted to it grow, from there. That night was the beginning of something  _ truly  _ sweet.

  
There could’ve been no better treat for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun commission piece for Inky! :D All the MikaxSasha - yay!


End file.
